


The Soldier and His Handler

by giuly666



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem Tony Stark, Gen, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Temporally Hydra Tony, when she was a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuly666/pseuds/giuly666
Summary: Gal Gadot is Tony Stark in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Soldier and his Handler**

**_Chapter 1_ **

**_ \--The Soldier-- _ **

_ May 29, 1974 _

I stare at the object in front of me. Female child, 4-6 years old, brown hair, dark eyes. She’s trembling. I turn to the Doctor. He smiles, holding the child by her left bleeding arm.

“Tebe ona nravitsya, Soldat?” (“Do you like her, Soldier?”) he asks. “Ona budet vashim khendlerom posle zaversheniya operatsii Extremis.” (“She will be your Handler once Operation Extremis is complete.”) he tells me. I nod in understanding. I then observe as he drags the child away, staring those dark crying eyes. I turn to the other soldiers to train. _Obrabotchik._

_ December 29, 1974 _

A noise makes me turn to the door. It slides open and the child - _Obrabotchik_ \- walks in, followed by Handler Pierce. I examine her. Shoulders tense, feet planted, eyes cold, expressionless.

“Soldier, I introduce you to your new Handler. You will answer your every action to her and her only. Disobey her and she will kill you. Disobey us and she will torture you until you break. She’s been created for the sole purpose of handling you. Her word is law for you. Rebel and she will put you down. Her name is Tony Stark. To you, she’s Handler.” he explains, making me nod. I turn to Obrabotchik, watching her eyes turn to fire, before I look at Handl- Secretary Pierce once more. “She was injected with a different kind of serum, called Extremis. It gives her abilities which can overpower yours.” I nod again. I watch as Secretary Pierce raises Obrabotchik’s left sleeve to show me her left shoulder, where a red star is tattooed on her tan skin. “This mark you as hers, and her as yours. You will be unstoppable.” he tells us, before he walks out of the room. I stare at Obrabotchik, meeting fiery orange eyes.

“Operatsiya Zima. Pervoocherednaya missiya.

Tsel' missii: vosstanovit' informatsiyu S.H.I.E.L.D.

Zakazy: ustranit' lyubuyu ugrozu dlya tseli missii.

Faza: odna. Tsel': Margaret Elizabet Karter.

Srok deystviya missii: 2 yanvarya 1975 goda.

Obrabotchik: Toni Stark.” (“Operation Winter. A Top-priority Mission. Mission Objective: Recover S.H.I.E.L.D.'s information. Orders: Eliminate any threat to the mission objective. Phase: One. Target: Margaret Elizabeth Carter Mission Deadline: January 2, 1975. Handler: Tony Stark.”) she tells me. I nod, waiting for permission. “Razresheniye na vystupleniye.” she says. ("Permission to speak granted.")

“Mestopolozheniye missii.” I tell her. (Mission location.”)

“Amerika.” she answers. I nod and get ready.

_ October 27, 1988 _

“Obrabotchik. Zadaniye vypolneno.” (“Handler. Mission complete.”) I tell her, staring at the bloody corpses littering the ground around her. She grew into a formidable woman in this fourteen years. _Obrabotchik is perfect._ She’s been able to handle me in every contest, never hurting me while still able to put me down.

“YA tozhe vypolnil missiyu zdes', Soldat” (“I too have completed the mission here, Soldier.”) she answers me, turning to meet my eyes. I smile, before I move to her and cup her head, kissing her lips with hunger. I feel her hands coming up around my neck and I smile in the kiss. We end the kiss, but I put my forehead on hers and breathe in her perfume.

“Vy byli potryasayushchi.” (“You were amazing.”) I whisper to her, watching as she stares at me, her eyes warm and full of love, mirroring mine.

“Moy Soldat.” (“My Soldier.”) she says, smiling.

“Moy Obrabotchik.” (“My Handler.”) I say back, closing my eyes in joy. Suddenly, I hear a gun behind me and I turn, finding one of the targets still alive. He fires before I can reach my own weapon. I bring up my arm, aiming to protect both myself and my Handler, but she slides her arms around my waist and spins us around. I stare as the bullet hits her spine, her body stilling in my arms. I take out my dagger and throw it at the remaining target, hitting him in the head. I then slowly kneel down, holding my Obrabotchik close to my chest. “Nominatsionnyy: Soldat.

Trebuyetsya pomoshch': Bullet Wound. Spinnoy mozg.

Tsel': Obrabotchik Toni Stark.” (“Nominative: Soldier. Help Required: Bullet Wound. Spinal Cord. Objective: Handler Tony Stark.”) I say into the speaker. I hear static. I frown, repeating my words. I feel a hand on my cheek and turn to look at Obrabotchik. She’s smiling, her eyes back to their normal brown color.

“Zapustit'. Yesli oni poymayut tebya, tebya ub'yut. Zapustit'.” (“Run. If they catch you, you'll be killed. Run.”) she tells me. I shake my head, disobeying her for the first time. “Sdelat' eto dlya menya. Zhivi, pozhaluysta.” (“Do it for me. Live, please.”) she begs me. I close my eyes, before I bend down to kiss her one more time. I feel her skin getting cold and I hug her tighter. “YA ... ya lyublyu ... ty ... Moy Soldat ...” (“I... I love... you... My Soldier...”) she whispers, her voice breaking. I clench my hands into her uniform.

“YA tozhe tebya lyublyu, moy Obrabotchik. Do Luny i obratno.” (“I love you too, my Handler. To the moon and back.”) I tell her, kissing her again, before I feel her getting heavy, her chest stopping. I caress her face, kissing her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead, her face. I then gently lay her down, kissing her lips one last time, before I stand and go. _Odnazhdy, moy Obrabotchik, my snova budem vmeste._ (“One day, My Handler, we’ll be together again.”) I promise to myself, turning back to look at the love of my life, before I run away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gal Gadot is Tony Stark in this story.

**The Soldier and his Handler**

**_Chapter 2_ **

**_ \--Third Person-- _ **

_ October 28, 1988, 1 A.M. _

“Hello?” a man with greying hair and mustaches answers the phone, frowning. His face, still handsome in the middle age, was full of worrying lines, heartbreak clear in his brown eyes.

“Mr. Stark. We’ve found her.” a male voice says, making the man gasp in shock.

“Where is she? How is she? Is she alive?” he starts firing questions through the phone.

“She was found near an industrial building, near Manhattan. She has a bullet wound in her back. She’s being transported to the city’s hospital as we speak.” the voice explains.

“Is it really her?” the man asks, voice shaking.

“Yes. She has the same birth mark in the exact same place, sir.” the voice says.

“Thank you, Detective.” the man says, before he ends the call. He then sprints out of the room and towards the bedroom. “Maria! MARIA!” he shouts, slamming the door open. A blond woman, in her mid-fifties, jumps into a sitting position on the king size bed.

“Howard? What happened?!” she asks, scared by her husband’s action.  

“They found her! They found our daughter!” he tells her as he moves to the wardrobe and starts changing his clothes. The woman stops, before she lets out a loud sob, her blue eyes filling with tears. “She’s wounded. They’re taking her to Manhattan’s hospital. God, Maria! They found our baby girl!” Howard says, his eyes mirroring his wife’s. Maria nods, before she too starts changing. “Jarvis! Jarvis! Start the car! They found our Tony!” Howard hollers. A man runs to the door, his butler outfit still pristine.

“Where to, Sir?” he asks, his eyes attentive.

“Manhattan.” Maria says, before the three move to the garage.

_ October 28, 1988, 4:37 A.M. _

“Mr. and Mrs. Stark.” a man dressed in a green surgeon outfit calls out, stepping out of the operating room. Howard and Maria stand up, walking up to the man. “I’m Doctor Stephenson, I’m the orthopedic surgeon who operated your daughter.” the man introduces himself.

“I’m Howard and this is my wife, Maria. How is Tony?” he asks the doctor.

“Mr. Stark, I’ll be frank with you. I seriously don’t understand how your daughter was even still alive. She was shot in the back, the bullet entered the spinal cord, before it got stack in between the seventh cervical and the first thoracic vertebrae. It should have killed her in a matter of minutes, if not seconds.” the surgeon explains, making Maria cover her mouth to stop the sobs. Howard gulps, closing his eyes tight, before he takes a deep breath and opens them again to stare at the doctor.

“How is she?” he asks.

“We were able to remove the bullet with no additional problem. Unfortunately, the time it spent into her body cause an internal hemorrhage, which sent the blood to fast into the brain. We fear that she might suffer from amnesia once she wakes.” the doctor answers.

“Oh my God… My poor baby…” Maria breaths out.

“What does that mean exactly?” Howard asks, his hands trembling in his wife’s hold.

“Her vital parameters are stable enough to not cause us worry, but there’s another thing we are concerned with.” Stephenson says.

“What is it?” Maria asks.

“Your daughter is pregnant. We do not know how it was possible but the fetus is still alive and healthy. Even though it went through a lot of stress, the fetus is strong. This of course worried us and we took the liberty to test your daughter for rape wounds or scars but we found none.” the doctor tells her, frowning.

“What?” Maria breaths out.

“How far along?” Howard asks.

“Almost three months along, sir. We were worried about operating your daughter, in the eventuality of a possible miscarriage. Thankfully, it didn’t happen. We also noted many torture scars all over her body, and we also found a red star tattooed on her left shoulder. There’s scar tissue around it too, which brought us to the conclusion that your daughter was forces through the procedure. We also found a strange substance in her blood tests, we do not know what it is, but it seems to be healing her from the inside, which is probably the reason why she was able to survive such a wound.” the doctor explains, before he sighs.

“What? Is there something else we need to know?” Howard asks, fearing the worse has yet to come.

“We noticed some metal in her bones, not enough to cover them completely, but enough to strengthen her body.” the doctor answers. Howard nods, passing a hand through is hair.

“Can I have the blood tests, please? I would like to analyze the substance myself. Also, is she awake? How much will it take her to wake up?” he asks, feeling drained.

“If the healing factor doesn’t vanish, I’d say a month’s time. Otherwise, around three to five months.” the doctor says. “At the moment she’s still unconscious, but you can go inside if you would like, just do no disturb her.” he adds, getting nods from the Starks. “Very well. I must go to my other patients right now. Farewell, Mr. and Mrs. Stark.” he tells them.

“Thank you.” Howard says.

“Thank you so much, doctor Stephenson.” Maria smiles a bit. The doctor nods, before he walks away. As soon as he goes, Maria turns to her husband. “Oh God, Howard. Our baby…” she says.

“I know, sweetheart, I know. But at least she wasn’t raped. That’s a good thing.” Howard tries to calm her down.

“But Howard, she might not remember anything, which means she wouldn’t remember the child’s father. Oh, dear. She will need us.” Maria tells him, prompting a nod from him.

“And we’ll be there for her. She’ll have _us_.” Howard promises. “Both her and our grandchild.” he whispers, before hugging his wife, who nods at his words.

_ March 3, 1989 _

“It’s wonderful. The way her brain and spinal cord healed is astonishing.” the doctor says, watching the X-rays. “And her memory?” he asks Howard.

“She remembers the first four years of her life as if it was a movie. She also told me that her partner, her child’s father, was a good boyfriend. She told me he loved her more than anything else in the world and that they were happy. She doesn’t remember much, but she said his name was James. She doesn’t remember the last name.” Howard informs him.

“And about the pregnancy? How did she take the news?” doctor Stephenson asks.

“She took it really well, to be honest. She didn’t know she was pregnant. Or, at least she doesn’t remember knowing.” Stark answers.

“Well, it’s an easy mistake to make. Sometimes, there’s a little blood loss every once in a while, during the pregnancy that might seem like the normal monthly period. I’m glad to know she’s doing fine. Have you already found out the sex?” he asks.

“Yes, twins. A boy and a girl.” Howard says, smiling.

“Wow, congratulations. You must be proud of her.” the doctor says.

“We couldn’t be prouder.” Howard agrees.

_ April 1, 1989 _

“Oh, look at them. They’re perfect.” Maria says, smiling down at her newborn granddaughter.

“Barely four hours and she’s already a heartbreaker.” Howard tells her, caressing the baby’s head, watching with adoration both his wife lulling their granddaughter and his daughter cuddling their grandson.

“I think this little one will be the real heartbreaker, dad. He looks so much like his father.” Tony says, a breathtaking smile on her face as she admires the child in her arms.

“Brown hair and grey blue eyes.” Howard comments.

“Yeah.” Tony agrees.

“This little princess is so much like her mother, on the other hand.” Maria laughs, watching the baby girl slowly falling asleep in her arms. “But she’s incredibly calm, unlike you.” she adds, looking at her daughter.  

“James was calm too. This one doesn’t know how to quiet down.” Tony tells her, watching as her baby boy keeping fidgeting and waving his little hands around, curious eyes moving from left to right, before he stares at his mother.

“Just like you were.” Howard adds, moving closer to the side of the bed to better admire his grandson. “Have you thought about the names?” he asks his daughter.

“Jamie, for the baby girl. I wanted to call the boy James, but I think this is the best solution.” Tony answers him, making him nod in understanding. “As for this little one, I was thinking about Armando, if mom likes it.” Tony adds, looking over at her mom, who smiles and nods.

“I think they’re perfect.” she tells her daughter.

“And the second names?” Howard asks, leaning against the bedside table.

“Jamie Maria Stark and Armando Howard Stark.” Tony pronounces, sure of her choice. Her parents look at her, surprised but happy.

“Welcome to the family, Jamie, Armando.” Maria says, kissing her granddaughter’s forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Soldier and his Hander**

**_Chapter 3_ **

**_ \--Third Person’s P.O.V.-- _ **

_ December 16, 1991, 10 A.M. _

Maria Stark smiles, watching her daughter playing with her children. She’s never seen her so happy. She watches as the little boy jumps on his mother’s back, enticing a small playful gasp from her. Tony is lying on the fluffy carpet; tickling Jamie as Armando tries to tickle her in order to ‘save’ his sister. In these two years and half the Stark twins have grown much, resembling their mother in beauty and smarts. Jamie is still the calm little girl she was at birth, though her blue eyes turned grey as she grew. Her hair color is a beautiful shade of brown, shining almost golden in the sunlight. Her skin is still pale, though not in a sick way. Armando, on the other hand, became even more of a troublemaker, his mother’s son. His eyes, which were thought to turn grey like his sister’s, actually took Tony’s deep brown color, his hair darkening into a shining black. _He looks like my daughter’s male mini-me._ Maria chuckles at the irony of her thought. _Jamie was her mother’s mini-me when they were born and now, it’s Armie._ She’s interrupted when she feels two small hands on her legs and looks down, finding her grandson looking at her.

“Yes, Armie, what is it, piccolino?” (“Little one.”) she asks him.

“Nonna, Mamma is tickling Jamie!” (“Grandma, Mommy”) he says, pointing at a now sitting Tony with her arms around a squealing Jamie.

“That she is, tesoro.” (“Sweetheart.”) Maria tells him, smiling down at the child.

“Fermala!” (“Stop her!”) he orders her in her native language, making her laugh as his cuteness.

“Lo farò io!” (“I’ll do it!”) Howard says, walking up to his daughter, before he kneels down and starts tickling Tony, making her let go of his granddaughter, who runs to Maria, still giggling.

“Ok, ok. Give! Mi arrendo!” (“I give up!”) Tony screams, tears of joy in her eyes. Her mother hugs the children to her chest and watch both her husband and daughter slowly stand up. The twins run to their mother’s legs, hugging her tight.

“Why aren’t you coming with us, Mamma?” Jamie asks her, looking up.

“Oh, baby girl, I still have work to finish here. But I promise you, once I’m done, I’ll come straight to you and we’re gonna spend the whole Christmas together.” Tony says, making the kids whoop with happiness.

“While your Mamma is busy, we’ll create the best Christmas tree ever. What do you say about that?” Mrs. Stark asks them, making them nod with enthusiasm.

“Be careful while driving, okay, dad?” Tony asks her father, her expression a bit worried. It is her first time away from her children.

“I’ll be as careful as ever, sweetie. Don’t worry! We’re gonna have the best Christmas ever!” Howard promises, before hugging his baby girl and kissing her forehead. Maria then moves to her and hugs her tight, kissing her cheek.

“I love you, mom. Take care of my babies in the meantime, okay?” she asks her mother, who nods at her with a sweet smile.

“We’ll be waiting for you. Ti voglio bene, bambina mia!” (“I love you, my child”) she whispers into her daughter’s ear, feeling her nod against her shoulder. They move back, breaking the hug. Tony smiles at the older woman, her eyes a bit sad.

“See you, mom.” she tells her.

“Don’t overwork yourself.” her mother says, smiling back. _My baby girl._ _I couldn’t be prouder._

“Come on, sweetie! We need to go or we’ll take to long.” Howard calls out, making the older woman turn to him. She smiles at Tony once more, before she puts on her coat and takes the children’s hands in hers, before walking to the car with them. She gets them ready in their car seats, before her husband drives away. Maria turns to watch Tony stand in the doorway, waving at them.

“Look, bambini, Mamma’s waving.” (“Children”) she points out to the children. They both turn and wave back at their mother as they go.

“Everything will be okay, Maria. It’s just for a few days. Once she’s done, she will come to us. Plus, that gives us the chance to find the perfect present for her!” Howard says, taking his wife’s free hand in his. The woman looks at him and smiles, nodding. _This will be the most beautiful Christmas of Tony’s life._

_ December 16, 1991, 7 P.M. _

The car is driving through a deserted street. The darkening sky helped the children to fall asleep in the backseat. Maria frowns, the unfamiliar road giving her a bad feeling. “Howard, I don’t like this street.” she tells her husband.

“I know, sweetie, but it’s the fastest one.” he tells her, hoping to calm her nerves a bit. Suddenly, a bullet hits one of the front wheels of the car, making the vehicle spin around. The strong noise wakes the children, who screams in fear. The car then ends up crashing against a tree, causing Maria to crack her neck, immobilizing her body, and to Howard to hit his head on the wheel. The man can barely move, his forehead bleeding from a deep cut. He fumbles to open the door, before he falls to the ground. He tries to crawl to the backseat, to check his grandchildren, but his head spins.  

“Howard! How… Howard…!” Maria calls out, her voice weak. She can barely move, her right arm broken from having hit against the car door. “The children…” She says, hoping for her husband to check them. Howard nods, before trying one more time to stand up on his feet. A flash of light catches the man attention. He turns, finding two boot-cladded feet walking up to him.  

“Please, help my grandchildren and my wife…” he begs the newcomer. The children whimper, scared. “Please… Help us…” Howard tries again. A hand takes hold of his hair, raising him into a sitting position against the side of the car.

“Howard…” Maria whispers from the passenger’s seat.  

The man raises his head, squinting his eyes to see the newcomer in the face. The familiar face of a man in his thirties dressed in a black uniform shocks him. “Sergeant Barnes?” he asks, frowning in confusion. _Wasn’t he dead?_ Sergeant Barnes stares down at the older man, his eyes cold and dead. He then raises his left arm, made of metal with a red star on the shoulder, before he punches Howard in the face three times. The force behind the hits is so brutal that it cracks Mr. Stark’s skull, causing a fast-internal bleeding into his brain and killing him in less the ten seconds. Barnes then puts the body into the driver seat, positioning the head in a way to make it look accidental.

“Howard? Howard!” the blond woman in the passenger’s seat calls out, her voice soft. Barnes doesn’t care. He closes the car door, before he opens the one to the backseat and gently takes out the children, their cries not bothering him in the least. He puts them both in his car, a black Chevrolet Impala ’67, before he goes back to the crashed car. He closes the door to the backseat, before moving to the passenger’s side of the car. He opens it and put his right hand on the gasping woman’s mouth and nose, pressuring them until Mrs. Stark stops breathing. He then turns, closing the door, and walks back to his car, where the children are still crying. He gets into the driver seat and starts the car, before driving off with the Stark twins.

**_ \--Tony’s P.O.V.-- _ **

_ December 25, 1991 _

I stare at the picture in my hands. I watch myself, hugging my beautiful children to me and smiling. _My babies…_ I then look at the blond woman and the stern looking man behind us. _My parents…_ I look out of the window where I currently sitting. Snow… Christmas… I feel a chill in my bones. I hug the picture to my chest, before I break down, the last pieces of my heart turning to dust. _The worst Christmas gift of my life… My whole family… Gone…_ I open my eyes, staring out at the children playing in the snow. Their parents, so happy to just watch them… I grit my teeth, looking down at the paper’s headline. < **Howard and Maria Stark die in car accident. Stark Twins disappear.** > _One day… One day… I will find you… One day… I’ll kill those who took you away from me… I swear… I’ll avenge you…_


End file.
